Love in Air
by Diminishing Quarter
Summary: Ella busca la forma de hacer caer al culpable de la desdicha de su familia y para lograrlo deberá entrar al mundo de los Yakuzas y convertirse en el objeto sexual de Uchiha Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

_Flash back o recuerdos (cursiva)_

Pensamientos (subrayado)

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece al Maestro Kishimoto. Solo lo tomo prestado para darle rienda a mis locuras.**

**Summary: Ella busca la forma de hacer caer al culpable de la desdicha de su familia y para lograrlo deberá entrar al mundo de los Yakuzas y convertirse en el objeto sexual de Uchiha Sasuke**

**Notas:**

Por como veo mi agenda, no podre escribir hasta el próximo fin de semana.

Tengo un grave bloqueo u.u Así que Tentados y En Silencio están detenidos por el momento y probare suerte con Confesiones, y rogare a Kami que pueda escribir aunque sea 5 palabras.

Y para compensar un Poco subiré el prologo de una historia que estoy desarrollando. Espero que sea de su agrado y pronto lo subiré a DA.

* * *

**LOVE IN THE AIR**

**PROLOGO**

Fuego.

Esparcido en toda su alma, siguiendo quemando y destrozando cada parte de ella. Dejándola seca y casi sin vida, de no ser por el brazo que la sostenía en esos momentos. De no ser por ello, estaría derrumbándose en añicos; quedando hecha cenizas y volando libremente a causa de la brisa del aire.

Las grandes cajas que estaban en frente de ella eran bajadas exactamente 3 metros hacia el suelo. De un color negro, que la poca luz que caía sobre ellos los hacia brillar intensamente. Justamente como esa noche.

Se aferró al brazo que la tomaba con fuerza y se desahogó.

El dolor la quemaba y la hacía gritar, estaba lastimada y la herida era demasiado grande para soportar. Demasiado grande y profunda para sanar. Siempre la llevaría frente a ella, la usaría a su favor, como armadura y arma. Haría su esfuerzo para convertir su dolor en su más grande orgullo, levantando la frente en alto y demostrar que ella volvería y más fuerte que nunca. No la pisotearían, le tendrían miedo; pánico de escuchar su nombre.

Se cuidarían de escuchar que ella estaría detrás de su pista. Volvería y los haría caer hasta más allá del fondo.

Camino lentamente hacia los ataúdes que yacían ya en el frio suelo de un día de invierno, tomo un puño de tierra y la dejo caer en esos tres ataúdes.

Caerían. Después de todo, le habían enseñado bien.

La hija mayor de Hyuuga Hiashi. Era el reportero más famoso en Japón, galardonado en varias ocasiones y siempre tenía los mejores reportajes y él siempre había hecho caer a grandes capos de la mafia japonesa. Era respetado y valioso para el mundo de la noticia. Ella había seguido sus pasos y ahora sin duda no dejaría de seguirlos.

"_La cámara había caído al suelo a causa del golpe que ella había recibido al ser empujada bruscamente a la pared de un callejón oscuro. Las piezas habían salido de su lugar y ya no podían ser remplazadas._

_Ahí se iban demasiados yenes que había gastado por esa cámara especial._

_-Deje de estar metiendo tus narices donde no te incumbe.- el hombre tenía el cabello oscuro y desordenado y un aliento fresco, pero la lastimaba apretando sus hombros y sacudiéndola bruscamente. – O el jefe ordenara que te matemos, esta es solo una advertencia.-_

_Vio que en su mano derecha tenía un tatuaje, una serpiente exactamente._

_-N-no- la chica se había negado y solo recibió una bofetada y otro golpe duro hacia el suelo._

_-Piénsalo o cuando menos lo esperes ya estarás muerta.- el hombre se fue y la dejo ahí._

_La chica se paró lentamente y sintió algo recorriendo su barbilla y finalizaba en su cuello, llevo sus blanquecinos dedos hacia donde sentía el líquido resbalar. Al ver lo que era se asustó, estaba sangrando de tan solo recibir una bofetada. Nunca le había pasado en el tiempo que llevaba ejerciendo su profesión de reportera._

_Camino agarrándose de le pared y así poder salir de ese callejón._

_La luz de su departamento estaban encendidas y eso le indicaba por lo menos que no debía de llegar a ese lugar. Ya no era seguro para ella y dio media vuelta rápidamente antes de que una figura moviera la cortina de su departamento y pudiera llegar a verla._

_Corrió rápidamente y no sabía que camino había tomado. Tenía miedo, hambre, estaba adolorida y parecía desorientada. Era muy tarde ya, las calles se encontraban ya casi despejadas; por suerte vio un taxi y rápidamente lo detuvo y le dio una dirección precisa, a un lugar que aun seguiría seguro para ella._

_Toco la puerta varias veces y nadie parecía atenderle, temía lo peor y que este lugar también hubiera sido tomado. Bastaron unos golpes para que la puerta de esa gran casa se abriera. Los ojos blanquecinos de una persona fue lo primero que vio._

_-¿Hinata?- la voz masculina la hizo sentir bien y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Los brazos de su padre la rodearon y la adentro a la casa. La llevaba al estudio una vez haberla visto._

_-¿Hiashi quien era?- una mujer de cabello azulino que acababa de despertar por el ruido entraba a la sala. - ¿Hinata?- la mujer observo como su esposo llevaba a su hija mayor al estudio y la cubría de que no fuera vista._

_El hombre solo negó con la cabeza y la mujer entendió que no era buen momento._

_Llevo sus manos a su pecho y rogo que su hija estuviera bien._

_Limpiaba la pequeña herida que tenía y su padre tenía un puro en su boca. Meditaba las cosas que su hija le había contado._

_Orochimaru. Era un Yakuza, uno de los grandes en Japón, desde su juventud Hiashi había querido atraparlo y mostrar todas las cosas sucias que hacía. Pero siempre se respaldaba de sus obras de caridades en orfanatos y varias fundaciones que había creado, si supieran que solo era un maldito pedófilo que le encantaba violar a esos pequeños. Un contrabandista de drogas y lavaba dinero en grandes cantidades._

_Pero fue el único el que sabía cómo perderle la pista a Hiashi Hyuuga. Ahora que su hija había seguido sus pasos, se había encargado de enseñarle todo lo que sabía y justamente esta noche su hija había podido atraparlo de no ser que le destrozaron la cámara y la golpearon._

_Se sentía feliz por su hija, pronto llegaría al mismo nivel que él había dejado cuando se retiró. Pero aún le faltaba esa audacia y coraje para seguir enfrentando a ese maldito que se había atrevido a amenazarla de muerte._

_Las llamas consumían esa casa, la habían encontrado, pero ella no estaba en ese momento. El fuego solo había dejado cenizas y se había llevado todo. Incluyendo a su madre, su hermana y a su padre."_

El crea que había ganado pero solo el que matara a su familia la había hecho cambiar. Los dos Hyuugas que quedaban sentían la furia fluir en su sangre.

Hyuuga Neji. El agente de la CYA.

Y Hyuuga Hinata, la reportera que haría caer a la mafia de Orochimaru y todo el que estuviera con el.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece al Maestro Kishimoto. Solo lo tomo prestado para darle rienda a mis locuras.**

**CAPITULO 1**

**Dialogos**

"**Pensamientos"**

**Recuerdos**

* * *

Por fin había logrado recuperar sus objetos personales de su departamento. Neji había movido varios cables en las agencias de Japón y pudieron entrar al departamento aun custodiado de la Hyuuga. El mayor de los Hyuuga le había conseguido un nuevo departamento y algo cerca de la estación de policía, él tendría que regresar al extranjero; pero quería dejar protegida a su prima por un tiempo. Cámaras instaladas en su nuevo departamento, la ya menciona estación policiaca cerca de su vivienda y no era de más que antiguos compañeros de él la vigilaran de vez en cuando.

Nada era demasiado cuando se trataba del cuidado de su prima. Había hecho instalar alarmas y le había cruzado la idea de una habitación de pánico. Pero no le fue tan buena idea si Hinata se quedaba encerrada, ella era claustrofóbica y ese cuarto no le haría nada bien. Checaba como eran los últimos micrófonos y cámaras instaladas en una de las habitaciones.

Su antiguo compañero Lee se encargaba de instalarlos y parecía terminar ya que bajaba de las escaleras y le había sonreído alzando el pulgar de su mano.

-¡Todo listo!- grito satisfecho con su trabajo.- La llama de la juventud de tu prima será protegida volvió a gritar.

-Todo listo Neji-kun- una chica castaña y de un peinado con chongitos apareció en la habitación. –Termine el compartimiento en el cuarto de Hinata-chan, le será fácil ocultar muchas cosas importantes ahí.-antes de que Neji hablara ella prosiguió.- Hice uno extra especialmente para armas- el Hyuuga la miro de mala forma- necesitara defenderse Neji. – protesto Tenten.

La chica se especializaba en armas en el grupo de la policía, si ella recomendaba una nueva arma, era porque era útil para el equipo, ella era la indicada en armas.

-Tienes razón- dijo el Hyuuga.- Si todo esta listo, es mejor traer a mi prima de una buena vez.-

El antiguo equipo del Hyuuga asintió y comenzaron a recoger sus cosas.

* * *

.

.

.

Tomo la última caja y la coloco en el sofá, eran todas sus cámaras. De pequeñas a más grandes tenia de una cámara réflex recién salida del mercado hasta una cámara desechable. No debía menospreciar a cualquier equipo, siempre la sacaba de cualquier apuro. Busco la vitrina donde ponía sus cosas y la observo en una de las esquinas de la sala. Acomodo ordenadamente las cámaras, por marca y alfabéticamente y cerro con llave esa vitrina.

Dio un pequeño recorrido a el nuevo departamento que su primo le había conseguido, se le había hecho demasiado exagerado que la haya dejado cerca de la estación policiaca, pro no podía evitar que Hyuuga Neji se preocupara y se pusiera paranoico. Siempre había sido así desde que recordaba, su primo siempre la había protegido; más cuando ella había decidido seguir los pasos de su padre. Neji fue el primero en oponerse, pero a la larga había aceptado lo que ella termino por decidir.

Fue tocando la pared con las yemas de los dedos, buscando esos compartimientos que le habían mencionado al mudarse; Tenten le había dado la ubicación, pero era demasiado buena, no los encontraba. Palpo una pequeña abertura y encontró la abertura, basto con empujarla un poco y esta se abriera. Era del tamaño de un casillero y ahí dentro tenia papeles de algunas investigaciones que hacía y pronto las pruebas que necesitaba para derrumbar al asesino de sus padres y de su hermana.

.

.

Su trabajo se había retomado a un cubículo con paredes, su jefe la había mandado a un escritorio y escribir varios artículos sin mucha importancia. Bufo ante ello y suspiro de mala gana. No quería esto, quería ir a las calles en infiltrarse a diferentes lugares, conseguir pistas y pruebas. Pero con lo acontecido hace unos días su jefe no trataría de exponerla en peligro por un tiempo.

A veces creía que su jefe trataba de sobreprotegerla demasiado. Shino, a pesar de ser serio y responsable con su trabajo sabía cómo cuidar de sus empleados. No quería leer noticias de reporteros muertos por acercarse demasiado a "sus historias". Lo respetaba por eso, pero sin embargo ella no se hallaba escribiendo sobre un bombero que salvo a un gatito. Ella deseaba escribir el artículo de la caída del gran Orochimaru y ese deseo no caería nunca. Lo cumpliría como sea.

Debía pensar cómo hacerlo. No podía acercarse tan rápidamente y mucho menos usar las últimas tácticas que la llevaron a amenazarla y matar a su familia. Tenía que ser nueva y refrescante, algo diferente a lo que acostumbraba hacer… algo que Hyuuga Hiashi haría.

Sonrió. Su padre hubiera hecho lo inimaginable. Él se habría infiltrado en la organización y hacerla caer por dentro.

Mordió el bolígrafo que tenía entre sus manos, infiltrarse no parecía mala idea para los planes que tenía. Pero era riesgoso, bastante riesgoso. Sacudió su cabeza, en estos momentos la sensatez era lo mejor. No podía manejarse por un impulso y deseo de venganza y caer muerta al más mínimo error. Se lo debía a su padre, su madre y su hermana.

Debía pagar con la misma moneda, Orochimaru caería. El honor de su familia dependía de ello.

El ruido de uno de los teclados la hizo volver en sí, miro el reloj y ya casi era hora de su salida. Estuvo casi 8 horas completamente distraída y el artículo que se suponía que debía de estar terminado no llevaba ni las 200 palabras escritas. Se apresuró como pudo y lo termino 30 minutos antes de su salida. Se levantó del escritorio y camino hacia la oficina de Shino, su jefe. De costumbre usaba sus lentes, no importaba si fuera de noche. Toco la puerta varias veces y escucho un adelante del otro lado de la puerta.

-Etto- titubeo y al no verlo molesto continuo.- Tengo listo el articulo.- Le entrego los papeles recién impresos y con una pulcra ortografía.

Shino leyó el articulo y lo dejo con un montón de papeles e hizo algunas anotaciones.

-Gracias Hinata- le respondió.

Antes de que ella se retirara, un grito molesto en la parte de afuera se escuchó y rápidamente se abrió. Kiba Inuzuka entro, tenía una cortada en la mejilla y se veía jovialmente triunfante. Entrego los papeles totalmente arrugados y llenos de tierra, pero el chico castaño lucia realmente feliz. Era uno de los reporteros que se encontraban en acción ese día.

-¡Aquí esta Shino!- grito emocionado.- ¡Te dije que lo conseguiría!- y le apunto con el dedo- Me debes unas bebidas ¡y tú!- apunto hacia Hinata y ella se estremeció un poco por tal acción.- Hinata estas de testigo-

Ella asintió y sonrió. Kiba siempre le apostaba a Shino que conseguiría la información de su caso ese mismo día y lo había cumplido. Así que Shino le debería un par de tragos esta noche.

-Hinata ven con nosotros- dijo el castaño y coloca su brazo por el hombro de la ojiperla.

-N-no quiero ser una molestia. – respondió la Hyuuga un poco avergonzada.

-No lo serás- intervino Shino.- Así aguantare a Kiba ebrio.- Shino apago su portátil y comenzaba a ponerse su saco, la Hyuuga termino aceptando y fue también a arreglar sus cosas y Kiba fue con ella.

-No puedo creer que te hayan sacado de acción Hinata- Kiba se recargo en el cubículo mientras la ojiblanca ponía en orden su escritorio. Ordeno los papeles y los guardo en una gaveta. Puso los lápices y bolígrafos en su lugar y esos papelitos de colores en un rincón. Tomo su abrigo y se lo puso rápidamente y salir con sus amigos de ahí.- Es raro si no estás ahí- Kiba observo el cambio en el rostro de Hinata.- N-no es de esa forma Hinata.- Trato de explicarse- es difícil estar ahí afuera sin querer golpear a los transeúntes.-

La ojiperla sonrió, como olvidar sus comienzos. El primer día que tenía que hacer algún reportaje fuera de la estación no sabía qué hacer. Estaba realmente nerviosa, apretaba sus manos y las ganas de morderse las uñas se hacían presentes. Pero Kiba la había ayudado, ambos eran compañeros en un artículo sobre un supuesto volador. Siendo una historia de este caso la ojiperla no sabía por dónde comenzar, pero el chico ya tenía algo de experiencia por lo que sabía cómo guiarla y aconsejarla en el mundo del reportaje.

El Inuzuka sabia cuando tomar las fotografías, como y cuando esconderse sin ser vistos. Ser ágil tenía que ser una de sus habilidades, no debía dejarse atrapar por nada y nadie. Prepararse con anticipación era lo mejor, cámaras y micrófonos ocultos, ropa cómoda que te permitiera correr. Conocer las calles era algo esencial, nunca se sabía cuándo se necesitaría un atajo; se debía ser duro en este trabajo. Kiba llego a dudar un momento sobre si la ojiperla aguantaría este tipo de trabajo lleno de riesgos, pero ella era optimista y decía que quería hacerlo. Y tal vez siendo la hija de una leyenda en el reportaje… tal vez podía hacerlo. El decidió confiar en ella, al principio fue algo torpe; pero el chico podía notar el cambio en la Hyuuga, se agilizaba más y a veces terminaba adelantándose a Kiba en varios asuntos. Ahí comenzaba a quedarse totalmente seguro que ella podría con el trabajo.

En algunas ocasiones trabajaban individualmente, pero a ambos les gustaba el trabajo que hacían en pareja, incluso Shino llegaba a involucrarse en algunos artículos y los ayudaba. Pero la última historia que había tenido Hinata en solitario había preocupado mucho al Inuzuka, no solo se trataba de un caso que su padre había seguido y dejo inconcluso; se estaba metiendo en terrenos peligrosos. Que incluso al mismo Kiba dudaba en meterse.

Orochimaru. Antes los ojos de la sociedad tenía una empresa de exportaciones e importaciones de productos, y se refería a productos, porque él estaba seguro que ni el 50% del trabajo que se hacía ahí era legal. Bajo los ojos de los periodistas y los Yakuzas era un gran traficante de drogas, un astuto criminal que trabajaba con el lavado de dinero; y seguramente el gran pervertido de todo Japón. Sus fundaciones solo eran su coartada, su sucia perversión disfrazada de bondad; Kiba nunca se había atrevido a investigar sobre lo que pasaba en esas fundaciones infantiles. Se temía lo peor, se lamentaba de esos niños.

Según las investigaciones de Hiashi Hyuuga, su adoraba perversión no era buena. Y con tan solo eso le había dado repugnancia como para rechazar esa historia. Pero Hinata la acepto, el llego a pensar que era la forma de demostrarle a su padre que podía seguir sus pasos. Pero había terminado todo mal. Fue un erro que aún queda de incógnita, la descubrieron y la familia de Hinata pago caro por eso.

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas del incidente y Hinata se veía totalmente diferente, él lo notaba; ella intentaba actuar normal. Pero él sabía que ella podía tener algo en mente.

-¿Están listos?- Shino hablo y saco de sus pensamientos al Inuzuka. –Ya debemos irnos.-

La ojiperla y el castaño alcanzaron a Shino. Hinata quedo justo en medio de los dos y siguieron su camino hacia el bar. Ella sonrió, aun con la pérdida de su familia, sus amigos estaba ahí; los observo a ambos. Ninguno de los tres se parecía, muy pocas cosas tenían en común. Pero siempre les agradaba la compañía del otro.

"Son mis preciados amigos" – Pensó la Hyuuga. Los apreciaba demasiado y los quiere como son. Nunca encontraría a alguien más como ellos dos.

* * *

.

.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y poco a poco las luces de las calles se iban encendiendo, tomo uno de los cigarrillos que tenía en su bolsillo y lo encendió. Inhalo y exhalo el humo con mucho placer, la nicotina lo relajaba más de la cuenta y eso le agradaba. Las luces de los autos empezaban a vislumbrarse y se acercó más a la ventana. Volvió darle una calada a su cigarrillo y esta vez cerro sus ojos, aparto su cabello rebelde de su cara y comenzó a deshacerse de la molesta corbata que portaba.

Se retiró de la ventana y tomo asiento frente a su escritorio, revolvió unos papeles checando cuales le eran de utilidad y los que no, eran tirados a la papelera. Otra inmundicia noche más, no dormiría hoy otra vez. Esperaba una entrega especial y no podía pasar de esta noche.

La puerta de madera de su oficina se abrió y entro un rubio ojiazul, que por primera vez tenía una cara más seria de lo normal; miro al azabache que se encontraba sentado.

-¿Dónde está el disco?-pregunto. Se estaba quedando sin paciencia.

-Teme…-huno una pausa en silencio- Me acaban de informar que mataron al hombre que nos entregaría la información de Orochimaru.- El sonido de la mano del moreno chocar con escritorio se escuchó afuera de la oficina, asustando a la rubia secretaria que tenía.- Pero el disco ya no lo tenía.- El moreno quería estrangularlo en ese momento, pero no lo parecía. Mantenía el rostro más sereno y sin rastro de enojo.-

-¿Pero?- apago su cigarrillo y miro al ojiazul.

-La gente de Orochimaru no recupero el disco-. Eso debía ser algo bueno.- Estoy seguro que se lo entrego a alguien antes de que Orochimaru lo ubicara.- término de hablar.

-Busca a esa persona Naruto- Ordeno- y tráela ante mí.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Hola!**

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews me gusto que se hayan tomado la molestia en leer This crazy history!**

**Si habrán notado el Fic es de Rating M, en este si habrá contenido fuerte 0/0. Así que en próximo capitulo comienzan las perversiones y rogare por tener mucha inspiración para hacer un leemon. Ademas un manga en especial fue mi inspiracion para este fic y para decirselo, fue un manga Yaoi 0/0 jaja no haré plagio, solo fui inspirada para hacer una historia de este tipo.**

**Seguiré**** con mis próximas historias, espero poder escribirlas o me saltare de nuevo a Confesiones, que ese fic me esta robando la inspiración, de nuevo; muchas gracias por leer.**

**Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece al Maestro Kishimoto. Solo lo tomo prestado para darle rienda a mis locuras.**

**CAPITULO 2**

**Dialogos**

"**Pensamientos"**

**Recuerdos**

* * *

Se había despedido de sus 2 amigos después de haber pasado un par de horas en el bar. Caminaba por la calle que estaba quedando sola, siendo la 12:00 am en Japón aun alcanzaba a llegar a una estación y regresar a casa, como mujer precavida llevaba gas pimienta es su bolsa. Neji a veces le insistía que llevara un arma que del permiso no se preocupara, él se encargaría de poner el papeleo en orden. Pero la ojiperla nunca acepto, ella estaba encontraba de las armas.

Esta noche podía apreciar las estrellas, podía verlas con claridad y fue algo extraño. Casi nunca podía verlas a estas horas y mucho menos en Japón; al menos que fuera al campo. A su lado paso una pareja que iba abrazada y si podía notar algo ebria. La chica iba bastante arreglada y Hinata se observó, su clase era diferente pero l chica se veía más femenina; mucho más que ella. Hinata observo su vestimenta, tenía unos jeans desgastados, unos tenis que le permitían correr, la chamarra de casi 4 tallas más grande; su cabello recogido en una coleta y unos anteojos de pasta gruesa.

Se acomodó sus anteojos y siguió caminando, su trabajo era así; no podía ponerse bella o mostrar más de lo necesario para disfrutar de su profesión. El tipo de trabajo que desempeña era rápido y peligroso, no podía salir a investigar con unos zapatos con 10 cm de alto y un vestido de noche… está bien si podía hacerlo, era parte de infiltrarse; pero no se sentía totalmente decidida a hacerlo. Orochimaru es inteligente y ya se lo mostro. Entrar a su grupo seria meterse directamente a la trampa que conduciría a su muerte.

A lo lejos venia un hombre corriendo, no alcanzo a verle el rostro ni mucho menos a esquivarlo. Ambos cayeron al suelo y las cosas del bolso de la ojiperla cayeron al suelo. Rápidamente el hombre y Hinata recogieron las cosas, la Hyuuga tomo un cd y vio que no era suyo y levanto el brazo para entregárselo al hombre. El la miro y giro hacia atrás con temor, como si alguien le estuviera persiguiendo. Hinata lo pudo ver mejor y vio al hombre espantado y tenía varios golpes en la cara.

-¿S-se encuentra bien señor?- ella pregunto y el hombre volvió a mirarla, el negó y tomo el disco. Parecía estar por irse, pero pareció arrepentirse; le entregó de nuevo el disco a Hinata.

-Onegai, cuide esto por mí- y el hombre salió corriendo.

Hinata estaba por gritarle, pero fue empujada por varios hombres que iban hacia la misma dirección por donde se había ido el que le entrego el disco. Todo eso no le dio buena espina y también comenzó a correr hacia la estación.

Una vez ahí miro el cd, se veía regular. Era uno de esos cd que podías ir a comprar y poner información a tu antojo, pero ella sospechaba lo peor. Se vio tentada a tirarlo en un contenedor de basura. Lo estaba por hacer, ya tenía la mitad del objeto en el contenedor, miro a su alrededor. No había nadie. Si lo hacía podía salvarse de un gran problema, y si no lo hacía, si lo conservaba… tendría información y había probabilidades que fuera información que necesitara en un futuro.

Guardo el objeto en su bolso y fue camino a casa.

.

.

.

* * *

Observaba la vieja foto familiar.

Su padre tenía una de sus manos en la cintura de su madre, quien a su vez cargaba a Hanabi; en ese entonces tenía 7 años y ella tenía 12. Todos sonreían en esa foto, tomo otra foto Hanabi tenía ya 12 años, era el día del cumpleaños de ella cuando la tomaron.

En el suelo alfombrado tenía varias fotografías esparcidas, todas de diferentes años, diferentes ocasiones. Pero siempre aparecían las mismas personas, sonrientes y felices. Suspiro, ya no los volvería a ver, solo serían un recuerdo en su cuerpo y en su mente y para el asesino de su familia solo serían cadáveres pudiéndose bajo la tierra.

Sentía que lloraría en cualquier momento, se derrumbaría otra vez. Sus lágrimas recorrían su blanquecina piel, la cual había dejado atrás esos rastros rojizos que la hacían ver más bella. Sus preciadas personas habían dejado de existir, todo se estaba yéndose al carajo. Solo quedaba su primo Neji, su sobreprotector primo; el cual creció con ella desde que tenía memoria. Neji era como su hermano, se habían criado así; su frio y dulce hermano. Sonrió sin darse cuenta. Era lo que le quedaba y debían de cuidarse, pero siempre viviría con miedo. Tenía la certeza de que después de la muerte de su familia Orochimaru podría seguirle sus pasos, la ojiperla fue capaz de seguirle la pista; pero consiguió atraparla y hacerle pagar con algo muy importante para ella.

Debía algo de beber, se levantó del suelo y dejo ahí las fotografías. Abrió su refrigerador, no había bebidas embriagantes, fue a la alacena; lo mismo.

¿Por qué no tenía bebidas de esa clase?

Lo recordó. Ella no bebía esa clase de bebidas, cerro la pequeña puerta de la alacena y se recargo en el fregadero; suspiro, su vida de ahora en adelante se haría difícil tenia al presentimiento de que así seria. Bostezo y decidió irse a dormir, mañana le esperaban más artículos interesantes sobre gatos, se sentía la reportera del instituto, la que solo escribía el menú del día. Camino lentamente hacia su recamara y vio su bolsa.

El cd.

Rápidamente tomo su bolso y saco el cd, camino hacia su habitación donde estaba su portátil y coloco el disco en la parte correspondiente.

La pantalla se volvía completamente negra, ella esperaba que fuera información sobre Orochimaru, podía sentirlo. Una especie de línea verde apareció, debía introducir una contraseña, la ojiperla pensó varios minutos sobre lo que debía poner. Tecleo y la maquina comenzó a procesar, contraseña incorrecta, la portátil se apagó. La ojiperla se sorprendió por tal acción e intento pero no volvió a encender.

El disco debía alguna clase de virus o de programa que averiaba la máquina de cualquiera que pusiera la contraseña errónea. Si así era, la información era grande y oscura.

¿Qué debía de hacer?

.

.

.

.

* * *

Realmente a él no se le daban las investigaciones, era más del tipo que se lucia en acción. Esa era su especialidad, salir a las calles y cumplir con el trabajo que debían de hacer. Estar sentado frente a una computadora y tratar de hackear las páginas del gobierno japonés era como descifrar un jeroglífico para él.

No podía hacer el trabajo que el teme le pedía. Como localizar el disco que había desaparecido.

Tomo el periódico por segunda vez.

"Múltiples heridas en el tórax, causadas por arma blanca. El sujeto presenta signos de tortura, varios cortes en la cara y manos. Murió alrededor de la 1:00 am."

El rubio leía ciertos renglones del reporte que pudieron copiar de la autopsia. Recargo su cuerpo en el respaldo de su asiento y cerro sus ojos, no sabía cómo empezar la búsqueda del disco. Por un demonio, no tenía idea de cómo; Sasuke lo mataría si no lograba hacerlo antes de que el sol se metiera.

-Veamos- se dijo- fue encontrado a las 6:00 am en el callejón cerca de un bar, la autopsia indica que murió a la una de la mañana-

Se desesperó, alejo los papeles por un momento y se echó al sofá que estaba en su oficina. Giro y vio la brillante placa de su escritorio.

"Uzumaki Naruto" y en letras más pequeñas, pero de un fino grabado. "Vicepresidente"

Un vicepresidente no deberá de estar haciendo el trabajo sucio, pero debían buscar el cd que contenía el final de Orochimaru. Todas las pruebas necesarias para doblegarlo y hacerlo la pulgosa mascota del Uchiha. De su gran frígido amigo. Lo conocía desde que eran niños, todo gracias a la amistad que tenían sus padres.

Todo se veía como una vida perfecta para ambas familias, los hijos de ambos matrimonios tomaban buenos caminos y los trabajos así como las riquezas aumentaban.

"_No tenían aun cumplidos los 9 años, ambos jugaban en el gran jardín, habían discutido por el asunto de un juguete. Pero habían terminado resolviéndolo gracias a la ayuda de Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke._

_Ahora se encontraban en paz y eran supervisados por el hermano de Sasuke que leía un libro y de vez en cuando bajaba el objeto para verlos. Sasuke era más tranquilo a comparación de Naruto, que siempre tenía energía todo el día sin para. Estaban solos en la mansión Uchiha, sus padres y los de Naruto habían salido a una comida de negocios y él había quedado a cargo de los niños. No le molestaba cuidarlos, le gustaba hacerlo le recordaba las cosas que pudo haber hecho en su niñez de no haber sido el primogénito de los Uchihas. Volvió a regresar su vista en el libro que lo mantenía en constante suspenso._

_Una pequeña ráfaga de viento pasó y le helo hasta los huesos al primogénito Uchiha y eso no le había gustado para nada. Se levantó rápidamente y miro de nuevo hacia los niños que seguían jugando, ellos no habían notado ese frio que traía mal augurio. Una figura apareció en la puerta ahí ya el pequeño moreno y el rubio lo habían notado._

_Sasuke y Naruto se posicionaron detrás de Itachi, no conocían a ese hombre y por la forma que Itachi lo miraba no parecía buena persona. La persona se notaba refinada y de buen porte, un cabello largo que enmarcaba su pálido rostro y esas marcas moradas que estaban alrededor de sus ojos hacían resaltar mucho más su color. Camino lentamente hacia donde estaban los 3 chicos, sus pasos eran firmes y decididos se encontraba seguro de sí mismo; y su sonrisa… esa sonrisa que propagaba el más infinito terror."_

El Uzumaki había despertado abruptamente, otra vez venía a su mente el día que vieron por primera vez a Orochimaru, el mismo se había encargado de anunciarles ese día la muerte de los padres de Sasuke y de los suyos. Un accidente automovilístico, según los reportes los frenos del auto en que iban todos habían fallado. Pero a Itachi le habían entregado unas fotografías, las cuales mostraban lo contrario, el auto era de la empresa y el encargado que estaba en ese entonces seguía sosteniendo que el auto estaba en perfectas condiciones. Y Naruto le creía, así como Sasuke lo hacía también. La muerte de sus padres no había sido accidental, pero el testimonio unas fotografías no eran pruebas suficientes.

Desde ese día Itachi se había encerrado del mundo para sacar adelante a los niños que habían quedado a su cargo, el no hacia otra cosas más que trabajar para darles lo que hiciera falta. Pero Sasuke había crecido con esos deseos de venganza una vez que las pruebas que les habían mostrado a él y al rubio habían sido puestas ante ellos, el rubio tenía resentimiento, él quería hacer justicia. Que el asesino pagara, pero no era tan vengativo como su amigo, no… no era así. Y ese odio se incrementó más, el día que Itachi Uchiha había desaparecido.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió lentamente y el miro para saber quién era, Shikamaru Nara. Era uno de los mejores estrategas que tenía la policía y era un viejo conocido del rubio, había olvidado que lo había llamado para pedirle ayuda. Fue muy difícil convencerlo, pero cuando se trataba de Orochimaru, todos cooperaban para poder atraparlo.

-Shikamaru viniste Dattebayo- El rubio lo saludo y dejo que el chico se sentara en el escritorio y comenzara a hacer su trabajo.

-No entiendo como no puedes hacer esto Naruto- se quejó Shikamaru para después bostezar. Una de sus habilidades era Hackear paginas en segundos y era el mejor en todo Japón.

-¡Tú eres el maldito genio!- grito Naruto.- Debes enseñarme a cómo hacerlo.-

-Tal vez- dijo perezosamente y comenzó a trabajar. La pantalla se había vuelto oscura después de haber ingresado a las cámaras de seguridad del país, había un firewall que lo bloque en su primer intento, pero fue cuestión de segundos para que Nara haya desbloqueado ese seguro que tenía. Sonrió, fue tan fácil y solo había un firewall, entonces no tendría problemas. – La seguridad de Japón debería de ser mejorada, fue tan fácil.-

Shikamaru comenzó a buscar la cámara que había grabado el asesinato. La encontró después de varios minutos, rebobino y las imágenes de como los hombres de Orochimaru lo atacaban fueron brutales, los gritos fueron la peor parte; no los había. Ese hombre había cumplido sobre la norma del silencio, solo podían ver claramente la sangre que se esparcía en el suelo y el cuerpo que ya yacía inerte seguía golpeándolo y apuñalando por furia. Por no tener el disco ya en su poder.

Cambio de cámara, unas cuadras más atrás minutos antes del asesinato. Había chocado con alguien, Naruto y Shikamaru se sorprendieron y el hizo un acercamiento para ver mejor, una mujer de cabellera larga. Él le daba el disco a ella, Naruto sonrió.

Aun podían encontrar ese disco, aún tenían oportunidad. Hicieron una toma del rostro de la mujer y de la impresora salía la imagen.

-Shikamaru- el nombrado volteo hacia el rubio.-Investiga sobre ella, todo lo que puedas encontrar sobre ella.

.

.

.

* * *

Escupió la leche que estaba tomando en ese instante y comenzó a paralizarse.

Escuchaba las noticias mientras desayunaba, pero no esperaba escuchar esa clase de noticia. Habían asesinado a un hombre a altas horas de la noche y cerca del bar en la que ella estaba ayer, estaba segura era el hombre con el que había chocado y le había dado ese disco.

Si era el, no odia tener ninguna duda. Sus animo de ir a trabajar decaían, seguramente quien lo había matado buscarían el disco. Se sentó en una silla que tenía cercana, pero no debía preocuparse; no sabían que él le había entregado el disco. Nadie lo sabía.

Respiro profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse, llevo sus manos al pecho y veía las imágenes que pasaban en televisión. Se le iba el aire y la garganta comenzaba a cerrársele, su mano se fue a su cuello y rápidamente busco un pequeño aparato que se llevó a la boca y dejo salir el medicamento haciendo que volviera a la normalidad.

Hace tiempo que no tenía un ataque de asma, pero siempre había sido precavida y guardaba su inhalador. Estaba preocupada y el miedo empezaba a acecharla, esto solo era el comienzo.

.

.

.

* * *

Tenía todos los datos y había descubierto la identidad de la chica. Paso una mano por su cabello… ¿Qué reacción tendría Sasuke al saber que la Hija del difunto periodista Hiashi Hyuuga tenía el disco?

Seguramente no una muy buena, él se bastaría en cumplir esto; traerla ante él.

Habían buscado todos los lugares los que ella frecuenta, se le hizo extraño que no fueran muchos lugares. Ahora se encontraba fuera de su departamento, esperando a que saliera en algún momento; juzgando por la hora ella apenas se estaba enterando del asesinato y seguramente tenía miedo. Volvió a mirar el expediente, también era una periodista como su padre. No del mismo nivel pero lo era. Tan solo tenía 20 años, no muy lejos de la edad que él y Sasuke tenían.

Volvió a mirar hacia afuera y la vio salir, hizo unas señas a los hombres que había traído consigo. Ellos salieron y con cuidado fueron detrás de la ojiblanca, el rubio se recostó en el gran asiento del auto y suspiro; no tenía buen presentimiento de esto.

Sasuke le había prestado el auto más lujoso de la empresa, él había dicho que su "invitada" debía viajar con todos los lujos posibles.

La puerta trasera se abrió y vio como ingresaban a la joven inconsciente, eso había sido rapidez, el rubio les indico el lugar a cual debían de ir. Esperaba que esto acabara rápido, y que Sasuke fuera capaz de controlarse y no dejarse llevar por la furia que tenía dentro de él. Cuando el Uchiha se molestaba y perdía los estribos se volvía peligroso. Una vez que habían llegado a su destino, el rubio acomodo a la joven en la cama y vio las cosas que Sasuke tenía preparadas para interrogarla. Por lo que veía, ella no saldría lastimada así que se sentía un poco menos culpable. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer y salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

* * *

Abría sus ojos pesadamente y el lugar se le hacía desconocido, no recordaba mucho, solo que había salido del departamento para ir a trabajar y todo se había vuelto oscuro. Cuando intento mover sus brazos, no pudo hacerlo. Tenía ambos brazos atados con lo que parecía ser seda, seda de color rojo. Miro a su alrededor, era el departamento y viendo el tamaño debía de ser un departamento de lujo, la habitación era muy grande. Era el espacio que su sala de estar y su cocina ocupaban juntos. Tiro de nuevo de sus brazos, esperando poder zafarse del amarre, pero no había funcionado; miro sus piernas y vio que estas no estaban atadas.

Sonrió, al menos podría propinar unas cuantas patadas si intentaban acercársele. Sospechaba de Orochimaru, solo él pudo haberla descubierto, Además ella ya había obtenido información de él, era lógico que pudiera haber pensado en ella en cuanto al extravió de la información. Pero esta vez la ojiperla se había involucrado sin pensarlo.

La Hyuuga no se había percatado que ya era de noche y no había escuchado cuando la puerta se había abierto y cerrado. Solo se percataba de esa oscura mirada que estaba frente a ella. El Uchiha la tenía enjaulada y lista pare ser interrogada.

El moreno encendió un cigarrillo, camino directamente hacia el borde de la cama y coloco una rodilla en el colchón.

-¿Qu-que hago a-aquí?- le fue imposible hablar claro y solo veía como el rostro del moreno no cambiaba de expresión. La ojiblanca retiro sus piernas cuando el moreno accidentalmente la había tocado.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar pero no podía apartar la mirada del hombre que tenía frente a él, su inconsciente se negaba a dejarlo de ver.

-El que hace las preguntas soy yo- dijo el hombre exhalando el humo que había inhalado con anticipación- Hi-na-ta.- La Hyuuga se sorprendió de escuchar su nombre de aquellos labios.- Dime Hyuuga – el Uchiha se recargo más en la cama provocando que la ojiperla se alejara más. -¿Dónde está el disco?- Pregunto sin rodeos y se acercó más a la Hyuuga.- Dímelo… o encontrare la forma de que hables.-

El Uchiha paso la mirada por toda la anatomía de la Hyuuga, aunque no pudo ver mucho, esa ropa que traía de dejaba mucho a la imaginación, era una clara perdedora. Eso veía en ella, siguió bajando su mirada y encontró un pequeño punto débil. Estaba usando un vestido bastante simple, un largo vestido que llegaba debajo de la rodilla. El Uchiha arrojo el cigarrillo al suelo y con sus manos se impulsó quedando arriba de la Hyuuga.

-¿Dónde está el disco?- pregunto.

La ojiperla sintió una espasmo recorrer su cuerpo, no sabía si confiar en ese hombre y entregarle el disco o era un sucio trabajador de Orochimaru. Creía fervientemente en lo segundo, sería mejor resguardar ese disco más tiempo, se sorprendió y soltó un pequeño chillido cuando el Uchiha estaba encima de ella. Escucho su pregunta y se dispuso a responderla.

-Y-yo no… no se d-de que hab-habla- respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Mientes- sintió el aliento del Uchiha tan cerca de ella que su piel se erizo por completo, de pies a cabeza.- Se muy bien que el disco está en tu poder- la Hyuuga intentó zafarse moviendo sus piernas, pero solo logro que el moreno tuviera acceso a ellas.

El moreno sonrió y de una rápido movimiento se posiciono entre la ojiblanca y con el dedo índice comenzó a trazar un camino imaginario comenzando desde su pie hasta donde el vestido comenzaba a cubrirle. Ella se mordió los labios, callando el sonido que amenazaba salir de ella.

-¿No dirás nada Hyuuga?- y no la vio responder. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, forzándose a no abrirlos, le había advertido; que ahora afronte las consecuencias.

Rápidamente tomo su cintura y la pego más cerca de su pelvis. Dejo que la tela cayera por efecto de la gravedad y mostrara más de esa piel nívea que estaba descubriendo. El camino que había trazado con su dedo siguió su camino hasta topar con las bragas que la Hyuuga escondía. Encaje, el creía que era una perdedora en todos los sentidos. Estaba notando que la chica podría tener su lado salvaje. Con una de sus manos acariciaba sin fin esas piernas que comenzaban a gustarle y notaba el estremecimiento de la ojiblanca cuando se detenía en cierto lugar.

Se sentía tentado en acariciarla en ese lugar, sus manos picaban por hacerlo; el subir y el bajar de su pecho lo distrajo y lentamente bajo el cierre de esa gruesa su chamarra.

Y grande fue su sorpresa, la Hyuuga venía bien equipada, ese vestido era algo revelador en la parte del escote y se alegró de ello. No podía quitarle la chamarra por tenerla amarrada de las manos, pero sabía que se divertiría con ello; estiro un poco la fina tela del vestido y esa sonrisa seductora apareció.

La Hyuuga no usaba sostén, siguió estirando de la tela para poder liberar esos senos que le gritaban por atención. Sintió la incomodidad de la Hyuuga, pero no le importó, se acercó hasta quedar milímetros separada de ella. Y sus labios atacaron, no fue delicado con ella. El Uchiha mordía sus pezones, quería ver un resultado alguno en ella y lo estaba haciendo, ella se estaba excitando por lo mucho que se negara, chupaba ese pezón con ferocidad y jugaba con él con la lengua; su otra mano se encargaba de jugar con su otro pecho, pellizcándolo de vez en cuando y haciendo que despertara la excitación en ella y próximamente la lujuria.

Se separó de ella, aún seguía con sus ojos cerrados y mordía sus labios; noto ese singular enrojecimiento en su rostro. Ese simple gesto lo había puesto duro, se molestó por aquello, que ese sonrojo lo prendiera tan rápido. Tomo su mandíbula rápidamente y la ojiperla abrió los ojos, el Uchiha la besaba ferozmente; usaba sus fuerzas para no corresponderle ese beso pero el Uchiha se las había ingeniado. Su lengua invadía la cavidad de la Hyuuga jugando con su lengua y ella sin quererlo termino aceptando el salvaje beso que el Uchiha le daba. Después mordía los labios de la chica, labios que le parecieron dulces y delineo con su lengua para saborearlos una vez más.

Dio un gran mordisco en su lengua, observando como la Hyuuga abría sus ojos, su mirada perlada le había atraído como nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Le dio un casto beso en el cuello sin apartar la mirada de la chica que le observaba. Su mano tanteo el cuerpo de la Hyuuga, la chica tenia lo que le gustaba y le sacaría provecho de todo. Su mano se fue a su entrepierna y comenzó a acariciar sobre la tela ya humedecida.

-¡N-no!- protesto Hinata.

Sin escucharla siguió masajeando ese lugar haciendo que a Hinata comenzara a nublársele los sentidos. Trato de cerrar sus piernas, pero el Uchiha la detuvo; separando más sus piernas y logrando quitarle la braga que ya era un estorbo para él. Masajeo rápidamente el clítoris y su ego se inflamo al escuchar como Hinata soltaba un gemido por primera vez.

Tan solo escucharle le hizo perder los estribos. Se levantó y se quitó la ropa dejando libre su miembro que ya clamaba atención.

-Me pregunto Hyuuga- ella lo miro tan cerca cuando la nombro.- que harás si suelto tus ataduras. ¿Correr o seguir aquí?-

Alzo las piernas de la Hyuuga y beso cada una por la parte interior. Fue bajando lentamente hasta quedar a milímetros del rostro de la Hyuuga y desato las manos de la chica. Hinata se debatía entre qué manera podía golpearlo y huir, sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas; volvió levantarlas apunto de empujarlo y el la penetro de lleno. Los brazos de Hinata cayeron en la espalda de Sasuke, aferrándose de las estocadas que el hombre le proporcionaba.

Estaba dentro de ella, bastante profundo que sentiría que sería partida a la mitad, sus piernas moviéndose y aferrándose a la cadera del Uchiha le facilitaron el trabajo de la penetración. Haciéndola gemir de placer y perdiendo toda la razón que podría quedarle, al arquear su espalda Sasuke había llegado más profundo; provocando que Hinata lo apretara más y de el saliera un ronco gemido.

Solo se apreciaba el dulce sonido de las caderas chocando entre sí, la unión indeseada de la pareja. El ambiente se transformaba a uno más cálido, lleno de lujuria ambos sudaban por la continua actividad.

El Uchiha se detuvo, aparto el cabello de la cara de la Hyuuga y la miro detenidamente. Levanto el cuerpo de la chica quedando ella encima de el, la ayudo con el movimiento de caderas marcando un ritmo más rápido y profundo que el anterior. Por fin se pudo deshacer de esa estorbosa chamarra de la Hyuuga y pudo jugar mejor que esos pechos que le estaban gustando, los veía moverse al compas de las estocadas que marcaba.

-Ah- había soltado Hinata antes de dejar caer su cabeza en el hombro del Uchiha y después morderlo para aguantar los espasmos que se estaban aproximando de manera gustosa. El interior de la Hyuuga lo apretaba cada vez más y observando a Hinata sabía que pronto culminaría esto, basto con un par de movimientos lentos y bastante profundos para que Hinata llegara al climax seguido por Sasuke que se derramaba en su interior.

Sus respiraciones aún no se regulaban y todavía no se separaban.

-Sácalo- el moreno escucho más no obedeció.

-¿Dónde está el disco?- pregunto de nuevo- no lo sacare hasta que me digas.- mordió su cuello dejando la marca de su mordida y la acostó en la cama penetrándola de nuevo.

Ella dejo las marcas en sus brazos cuando la penetro por segunda vez. Se sentía mal, pero quería que esto acabara.

-E-está en mi de-depar… departamento- soltó en la tercera estocada.

Por fin lo que quería escuchar el Uchiha. La soltó y salió de ella lentamente, Hinata sintió el vacío de repente y su cuerpo deseaba de nuevo ese calor. Sasuke se acercó hacia donde estaba su ropa, saco una pequeña tarjeta y se la arrojo a la Hyuuga.

-Lo quiero a las 10:00 pm de mañana, ese es el lugar.- Giro para verla ya cubierta por la sabana.- No se te ocurra fallar que iré por ti.-

* * *

**NA:**

**Hola a todos, aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo; espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Ya saben dudas, comentarios o sugerencias háganme saber.**

**Me pidieron que mencionara que manga me había inspirado  para este fic, bueno el manga es Yaoi y se llama Viewfinder. No es adaptación, solo lo tomo como referencia para crear la historia.**

**Bueno nos leemos mas tarde, ahora sigue actualizar "Tentados a la perdición" por fin podre escribir la continuación de este.**


	4. Chapter 4

Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto**  
G**enero: Romance | Misterio

**R**ating: M

**Love in air**

_Recuerdos_

_Pensamientos_

**A**utor:** D**iminishing quarter/** M**oon letters

Si ven esta historia que no sea en FanFiction avísenme.

**NO AL PLAGIO.**

* * *

— _Lo quiero a las 10:00 pm de mañana, ese es el lugar.__ —__ Giro para verla ya cubierta por la sabana.- No se te ocurra fallar que iré por ti.__ —_

La ojiperla regresaba a su departamento justo cuando amanecía, las palabras del Uchiha no salían de su mente y sentía el bolsillo de su chamarra quemaba. Aún conservaba la tarjeta que el hombre le había lanzado después de… no se le ocurría una palabra que definiera o que había pasado hace varias horas.

Estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo y lo conseguiría. Cruzo el pequeño lobby del edificio, no era lujoso, pero el dueño del inmueble se preocupaba por la seguridad de los inquilinos y que todo estuviera en orden. Las rentas no eran altas y los pisos espaciosos; una familia podría vivir aquí y no se quejaría del espacio. Miro hacia enfrente y casi chocaba con el letrero que marcaba que el elevador se encontraba fuera de servicio, la Hyuuga se reprochó mentalmente. No podía preocuparse por la seguridad –no del todo-, pero aun podía quejarse por el mantenimiento.

El lugar tenía ya muchos años y parecía que no duraría poco en pie, esto tenía sus ventajas sus desventajas. Era lo único que podía pagar una reportera de un periódico local.

Desvió su camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y comenzó a subir las escaleras; era un mal día para subir 5 pisos. Agradecía no llevar zapatillas altas, pero aun así prefirió quitarse los zapatos que llevaba puestos, le sería más fácil soportar subir. La ojiperla nunca había sido una chica sobresaliente en deportes, era distraída; lo cual gracias a ello se ganaba muchos golpes a la cara con los balones. Se caía fácilmente y se lastimaba con regularidad.

Aunque se compensaba con el empeño que ponía y la terquedad de seguía adelante hasta que su profesor la enviaba a rastras a la enfermería. Cerca del tercer piso sentía que perdía el aliento, pero ella siguió subiendo los escalones, solo pensaba en llegar a su habitación despojarse de la ropa; darse un largo baño y después… lo pensó, tirar a la basura la ropa que traía puesta y por ultimo tirarse a su cama y pretender que nada había pasado.

Y como por arte de magia ya se encontraba enfrente de su puerta, dispuesta a buscar su llave metió la mano al bolsillo y sintió el filo del papel. Su cuerpo se estremeció, por un momento había olvidado esa tarjeta donde venía la dirección a la que tendría que ir. Suspiro y saco las llaves de una buena vez. Noto que la tarjeta había caído al suelo, pero cuando se dispuso a recogerlo; alguien se le había adelantado.

Era un hombre que parecía ser de su misma edad o tal ve años mayor que ella, su cabello era oscuro y peinado en una coleta, con cierta peculiaridad. La coleta apuntaba hacia arriba y su cabello terminaba en picos. Por la cara que tenía se veía algo molesto. El hombre le dio la tarjeta y ella la tomo tímidamente.

— A-arigato. — Pronuncio levemente sin verlo fijamente, ella esperaba a que él se retirara, pero él no lo hizo. — ¿P-puedo ayudarlo e-en algo? —. Pregunto.

— ¿Es usted Hyuuga Hinata? —. "_No es momento de entrar en pánico__". _Pensó, y asintió levemente.

No tenía alguna arma para defenderse, ahora maldecía la hora de haber rechazado hace años las clases de autodefensa que su padre le había propuesto, en este momento hubieran sido tan útiles.

— H-hai—. Giro un poco para ver a su "próximo atacante", al menos debería de reconocer su rostro.

— Soy Nara Shikamaru, soy miembro de la estación de policía de Konoha. —. Eso tranquilizo a la ojiperla, si había venido aquí debía de ser por su primo Neji. No fue suficiente cuando ella había descubierto a Lee y a Tenten siguiéndola a todos lados. Cuando los descubrió les pidió amablemente que dejaran de seguirla, le costó convencerlos; pero terminaron de seguirla a todos lados. — Necesito hablar con usted unos momentos, si no es molestia. —.

Lo observo rápidamente, ella tenía la desventaja de confiar rápidamente en las personas, era ingenua y eso seguiría por el resto de su vida. Pero él era un oficial y le creía, nadie mentiría en eso. La Hyuuga abrió la puerta de su departamento y lo invito a pasar.

Shikamaru camino lentamente hacia la pequeña y modesta sala de estar, tuvo la sensación de sentirse en casa, esta chica tenía un gusto hogareño en su decoración. Nada moderno y minimalista, se podía sentir ese calor de hogar, como la gente suele decir. Miro unas pequeñas revistas amontonadas en una mesa, varias fotografías y más allá de la sala noto el pequeño pasillo que seguramente guiaban hacia la habitación de la mujer.

Noto la seña que le hizo la ojiperla para sentarse, y así lo hizo. Vio el sofá individual y tomo asiento ahí, con su dedo índice se tocó la curvatura de su nariz; tratando de pensar en las siguientes palabras que diría. El ruido de algo lo hizo abrir los ojos, le morena había colocado una pequeña taza de té frente a él. El Nara, tomo la taza y dio un pequeño sorbo.

— ¿Oficial Nara? —. El nombrado ni se inmuto, solo dejo la taza en el lugar que estaba hace unos momentos. — ¿Sobre q-que desea hablar conmigo? —.

La ojiperla se había puesto nerviosa, eso de inmediato lo noto Shikamaru. Era la primera vez que experimentaba que una persona fuera intimidada por su persona.

_Tan problemático._

— Solo vengo a recordarle que vaya a su cita de esta noche…Uchiha Sasuke es peligroso, es mejor que no lo tenga de enemigo— , Shikamaru se puso de pie y dejo a una Hyuuga completamente sorprendida— Orochimaru es un difícil enemigo, es mejor aliarse si entrara a esta guerra. —

Hinata no escucho cuando la puerta se había cerrado, ella siguió mirando la taza humeante de té. Sus manos fueron a su pecho, intentando tranquilizarse y comportarse como una persona; se veía en estos momentos arrojando todas sus cosas al suelo. Tenía que serenarse y pensar en una rápida solución, aún faltaban horas para el encuentro que tendría. Había bastante tiempo para pensar.

.

.

.

* * *

El vapor nublaba su vista, pero le parecía bien la sensación del calor en su cuerpo; la temperatura estaba en óptimas condiciones y dejo que el agua tibia recorriera su cuerpo. Su rutina diaria siempre comenzaba a las 4:00 am, pero hoy había hecho una excepción, la noche anterior hizo un avance con el caso que tenía que resolver con Orochimaru.

Haberle dejado en encargo al dobe de su amigo fue la decisión correcta- aunque le costara aceptarlo y decírselo algún dio-. El Uzumaki tenía contactos con la policía, lo que le favorecía en grande a él; con un poco de dinero los convencía de que en cada lugar donde él se viera involucrado, todo rastro era borrado. Se sentía tan bien que la vaga idea de comprar a toda la policía de Konoha se le hacía irresistible.

Usar al genio de la policía le abrió las puertas para encontrar a la chica que poseía el disco, la investigo e hizo que la trajeran a su piso. Logro que hablara, aunque no fue de una forma particular, disfruto la manera en la que hizo que le mencionara todo.

Una vez que había terminado de aprovecharse de la joven la cito en uno de sus sitios favoritos, no habría sospechas del intercambio en ese lugar. Era su preferido porque él es el dueño de dicha propiedad, la gente no tenía acceso a entrar si el no poseía el humor para hacerlo. Era la maldita llave maestra de ahí, si vienes con Uchiha Sasuke las puertas se te abrirán automáticamente.

Pasó las manos sobre su rostro enrojecido por el calor, ansiaba que fueran las 10:00 pm. No era común de el hacerlo, pero quería y extrañamente almacenaba una cierta añoranza para torturar a esa pequeña muchachita. Sus manos le picaban con tan solo pensar que podría haber oportunidad de volver a tocar esos senos prominentes que tenía. Quería marcarla por segunda vez.

Cerro el grifo y dejo que el agua fría saliera y lo calmara. Su mañana no debía empezar con una erección. Se envolvió la cintura con una toalla y con otra se secaba el cabello, camino hacia la sala y tomo el periódico.

Paso por varias secciones hasta llegar a la de economía, todo se veía estable. Alejo el papel de él y decidió ir a cambiarse.

Artistas ansiabas ser vestidos por Armani o clavin clain, ellos no tenían la dicha de quedarse con trajes de diseñador. El Uchiha gozaba con que los diseñadores soñaban con vestirlo, su ropa era única e irrepetible; nunca vería a un modelo o a un cantante usando el mismo traje que el Uchiha poseía. Un pantalón de vestir perfectamente liso, la camisa de seda de un azul oscuro, un saco de poliéster negro, la corbata que hacia juego y los gemelos plateados del escudo familiar. Una reliquia familiar que termino quedando en sus manos.

Peino su cabello perfectamente, naturalmente su cabello es rebelde; se dirigía a diferentes lados. Procuro hacerlo más manejable, cada hebra se acomodó perfectamente. El oscuro cabello quedo hacia atrás, lo último que hizo el Uchiha fue mirarse en el espejo; las ojeras estaban marcadas en su rostro. Eran las marcas de sus noches en vela, noches que se convertían en pesadillas y en sus problemas, cerró los ojos unos segundos y se negó a sí mismo. Él no se deja vencer tan fácilmente.

Abrió la puerta y salió del piso, apenas amanecería y tenía que resolver varios asuntos antes de su cita de esta noche; y su presentimiento no falla. Esta noche se divertiría mucho.

.

.

.

* * *

Una vez tranquilizada la Hyuuga se despojó de su ropa y se dio un baño rápidamente, por estar perturbada el tiempo se le había pasado volando e iba tarde a su trabajo. Por más que le doliera, tomo el disco y la tarjeta y las oculto en una pequeña mochila que usaba como bolso.

Tomo las primeras prendas que tenía a su vista y procuro ponérselas rápidamente, antes de salir se dio un rápido vistazo en el espejo. Hizo una mueca, se había puesto la camisa al revés, después de varios intentos logro ponerse la camisa correctamente. Tomo la pequeña mochila y se la colgó, abrió la puerta y cerro para salir corriendo a su trabajo. Miro el reloj de la pequeña recepción, llegaría más tarde si tomaba el tren; al llegar a la avenida decidió esperar un taxi. Cuando por fin logro subir a uno creyó que llegaría a tiempo, lo cual, por suerte logro hacerlo.

Al sentarse en su escritorio observo si la oficina de Shino seguía vacía y en efecto, su jefe aún no estaba; salto del susto cuando giro y tenía el rostro de Kiba frente a ella. Se balanceo en la silla y cayó al suelo, la estridente risa del castaño la hizo mirarlo y vio como el chico le extendía la mano.

— Hinata tienes una suerte de la que no podrías imaginar—.Dijo el Inuzuka, — Shino no se ha dado cuenta de que no estabas aquí, es raro que llegues tarde ¿Qué te demoro tanto? — .

— G-gomen Kiba-kun, y-yo me he quedado dormida—. Hinata dijo la primera excusa que se le había venido a la mente.

— ¡Eh! ¿Dormida? Eso no es común en ti Hinata, ¿Acaso tu…— La Hyuuga palideció, Kiba tenía una mente muy creativa. Cualquier cosa podría pensar, es por eso que era uno de los mejores periodistas aquí, donde trabajaban. — obtuviste una historia y no la compartiste conmigo? ¡Hinata recuerda que somos un equipo! ¿Verdad Akamaru? —.

El ladrido de un perro se escuchó y Hinata giro sobre su silla para encontrar al animal, pero no parecía haber uno ahí. Observo extrañada al castaño que le sonrió y mostro su celular, la pantalla permanecía oscura; pero con el paso de los segundos el gran can se alejó de la cámara. Tenía una gran cantidad de pelaje blanco, que lo hacía verse mucho más grande y esas manchas cafés sobre sus orejas. Hinata sonrió.

— ¡H-hai! Somos un equipo Kiba-kun, Akamaru-kun. —.

.

.

.

* * *

Otra vez no había medido el tiempo, al darse cuenta ya eran casi las 10 de la noche. Tomo sus cosas y rápidamente saco la tarjeta, miró la dirección y no le parecía familiar.

Hinata volvió a tomar un taxi y le dio la tarjeta al chofer dictándole que la llevara ahí, por el retrovisor el chofer la miro por un instante; puso en marcha el auto y la llevo a la dirección que le había dado.

La ojiperla observaba el letrero del lugar.

No esperaba que la citaran en una discoteca, miro a toda la gente queriendo entrar; la música se podía escuchar desde afuera. Las risas y el sonido de los zapatos en el asfalto la hicieron bajar la mirada ¿Cómo entraría ahí? Obviamente no encajaba en este lugar. Dio un paso hacia atrás y levanto su mirada al cielo oscuro, no había estrellas; las luces de la ciudad impedían que viera tan hermosa vista.

_- No se te ocurra fallar que iré por ti.__ —_

Agito su cabeza y se aferró a la mochila acercándose lentamente pero con paso decidido a la multitud que les pedía un pase a los guardias.

— ¿Pensara entrar así? —. Las voces de algunas personas llegaron a sus oídos.

— ¡Sera imposible que la dejen entrar así! — . La Hyuuga les daba la razón a aquellas personas, en serio dudaba que pudiera entrar. Pero el miedo de que aquel hombre cumpliera su amenaza de buscarla, buscaría la forma de entrar.

Pero sin quererlo el nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella ¿Qué pasaría después de que le entregara el disco? Se iría su oportunidad de hacer justicia, pero aquellas palabras que le había dado el oficial Nara… podía unírsele y hacerlo caer juntos. Pero la Hyuuga tenía que despertar de unas falsas ilusiones que podía aportar ella a alguien como él. Pero no moriría intentándolo.

Se acercó al guardia e hizo una seña para que el la notara, lo cual no dio resultado.

— Etto d-disculpe—. Su voz era tan suave que no podía romper la barrera de gritos.

Y cuando se volvía a disponer a hablar el grupo de personas se movieron y la tiraron al suelo, logrando que las cosas que había en su mochila cayeran al suelo también.

Desesperada, la Hyuuga comenzó a tomar todas las cosas que habían caído: su teléfono celular, una pequeña libreta de apuntes, un bolígrafo, un libro que leía mientras estaba en el tren que la llevaría a casa. Reviso su mochila por segunda vez y se percató que el disco no estaba, busco cerca de ella y entre las piernas de la gente a su alrededor. Pero no encontraba el objeto, esta vez sí moriría. Siendo más de las diez y el hombre la buscaría y le haría daño una vez que la encontrara.

La ojiperla comenzó a gatear al ver algo cerca de la entrada, estaba segura que era el disco en la pequeña cajita en la que lo había guardado. Gracias a que la gente estaba haciendo desorden pudo pasar desapercibida de los guardias y acercarse sigilosamente, pero no conto que al estar distraída viendo a los guardias chocaría con algo.

— ¡Ah! —. Exclamo la ojiperla y se froto la cabeza. — Gomenasai— se disculpó la Hyuuga sin ver a la persona que había golpeado.

Movió su mano para tomar el disco, pero la persona puso un pie sobre él. La ojiperla se espantó y tiro del pantalón negro del individuo.

— ¿Podría quitar su pie onegai? Necesito el disco que está debajo—.

— No lo quitare—. A pesar del ruido la chica pudo reconocer esa voz, la misma voz que le hablaba al oído la noche anterior.

Él estaba acompañado de una mujer rubia de cabello largo, para la Hyuuga le resulto no imposible mirar a la mujer. Le parecía extremadamente bella y el vestido que lucía, dejando ver las torneadas piernas y un escote que no parecía vulgar. Sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en el hombre que se giró a la rubia y le dijo algo que no alcanzo a escuchar.

La rubia sonrió, le tendió la mano a Hinata y la ayudo a levantarla. Antes de pensarle en darle las gracias la rubia ya no estaba.

El moreno le mostro el disco y la tomo del brazo ingresando a la discoteca.

.

.

.

— Llegas tarde—. Dijo el azabache y antes de que la ojiperla pensara en responder, el hombre continúo. — No soporto la impuntualidad—.

El Uchiha comenzó a rodear a la Hyuuga que se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio, bajo su mirada y vio una pequeña placa que le llamo la atención. Uchiha Sasuke, así que ese era el nombre del hombre que tenía enfrente.

— ¿U-Uchiha-san? — el moreno paro de caminar hasta quedar frente a ella y sentarse sobre el escritorio, del bolsillo de su saco tomo una cajetilla de cigarros y coloco uno en sus labios.

— ¿Qué esperas para hablar? —. La feroz voz del Uchiha la hizo temblar.

Si tan solo tenerlo cerca la intimidaba, sentía su mirada oscura sobre ella y eso la hacía sentir…pequeña. Una indefensa criatura enfrentándose a un depredador. Sus manos se aferraron a la pequeña mochila que reposaba en sus piernas, su cabello cayó para esconder su rostro. El Uchiha frunció el ceño, esta mujer, nunca se había encontrado con alguien así. Es como encontrarse con un espécimen en peligro de extinción, por el tiempo que llevaban encerrados en la habitación le había reclamado lo que le había hecho la noche anterior. No, pero aun así había venido a este lugar a entregar el disco que tanto buscaba, eso le probaba que no era ambiciosa; de haber sido así ya le hubiera pedido dinero por el objeto.

Coloco su dedo indicie y pulgar sobre la curvatura de su nariz y respiro profundamente, después se deshizo del cigarrillo que estaba fumando. La chica ya tenía varios segundos sin decir nada y eso comenzaba a molestarlo.

— ¿Dirás algo? —. Hinata no si inmuto con esa pregunta. Y sin que se diera cuenta, Sasuke había roto su espacio personal. — Si no dices nada, te obligare a hacerlo. —

Sin pensarlo el brazo del Uchiha recorrió lentamente el brazo de la Hyuuga, topándose con el borde de la camisa de la mujer y el comienzo de su piel descubierta, sus dedos sintieron un leve cosquilleo que no le pasó desapercibido. El Uchiha la miro de nuevo y ella seguía con la mirada perdida, tomo las hebras azuladas y las paso detrás de la oreja de la ojiperla para encontrarse con un singular sonrojo que lo tomo por sorpresa.

Hinata elevo su mirada y se encontró con los enigmáticos ojos del Uchiha, no mostraban vida, es como si él estuviera muerto. En ese momento quiso entender por qué sus ojos se percibían así, sus labios se abrieron un poco; pero el abrir de la puerta de la oficina los distrajo.

— Gomen, gomen—. La rubia que Hinata había visto anteriormente con el Uchiha entro y traía consigo una caja blanca, la chica miro directamente a Hinata y le sonrió.

La ojiperla se asustó un poco, pero se percató que la rubia le sonría genuinamente.

— Sasuke-kun ¿No me presentaras? —. Le reprocho al moreno y este la ignoro. — Yo soy Yamanaka Ino— y le extendió la mano libre.

Hinata se intimido un poco, la chica se le notaba tan confiada en si misma que a la ojiperla le causaba sentirse as pequeña. Ella vestía un vestido hermoso que marcaba su cuerpo y su peinado destacaba por sí solo, Hinata tomo su mano y le saludo de regreso.

— Hyuuga H-hinata—. Ino dejo la caja sobre el escritorio y repentinamente abrazo a la Hyuuga.

En el momento que se separaron la rubia se acercó a la puerta. — Hinata espero que uses el vestido de la caja y Sasuke-kun— el mencionado la miro— Quita esa cara de amargado y saca a Hinata a bailar. —

Ino cerró la puerta y en segundos Sasuke le lanzo la caja a Hinata y salió de la oficina. — No te demores— Y cerró la puerta.

Hinata no sabía qué hacer, de un momento a otro tenía que cambiarse o si no provocaría la furia del hombre que la esperaba afuera. Se levantó y coloco la caja sobre el escritorio, miro a su alrededor y sin ninguna otra opción se empezó a quitar su ropa, cuidadosamente la doblo y la dejo sobre la silla. A pesar de estar sola Hinata se sentía observada, con sus brazos intento cubrir su cuerpo; respiro profundamente varias veces y opto por abrir la caja de una buena vez.

Dentro vio un vestido blanco y con una rapidez se lo coloco, de lo que se pudo percatar el escote no era profundo; podría permanecer tranquila con ello. Su mano toco su espalda y se asustó en pensar en cuanta piel de su espalda mostraba y el mayor problema es que era demasiado corto, sus piernas eran cubiertas hasta la mitad de su muslo, lo cual agradecía es que el vestido tuviera mangas. Admiro el bordado que había que tenía en la parte de arriba. Sentía que vestía una camisa para ir a dormir, pero admitía que el vestido era hermoso.

Tomo los zapatos que hacían juego con el mismo vestido y coloco su larga cabellera detrás para cubrir su espalda. Por el temor al caer se recargo en el escritorio y comenzó a ponerse las zapatillas. Pero a pesar de haberse asegurado, su equilibrio no puso más y cayo llevándose consigo algunos objetos del escritorio. Se acarició su brazo que había sufrido en la caída e ignoro el hecho de que el Uchiha había entrado.

Sin esperarse Sasuke se había petrificado, la Hyuuga estaba tirada en el suelo, detrás de su escritorio y sus piernas… podía admirar esas piernas que estaban expuestas. La miro varios segundos y frunció el ceño, el vestido que había traído Ino cubrían los senos de la morena. ¡Pero qué diablos pensaba!

El cuerpo de la Hyuuga le había atraído, le gusto cuando se apodero de ella. No perdería otra oportunidad para tenerla en su cama y escucharla gemir, haría que ella perdiera la cabeza.

— Hmp, que torpe eres—. El Uchiha la tomo del brazo y la levanto, Hinata sin pensar sus brazos se fueron hacia su pecho y miro algo interesante sobre el escritorio. Sasuke se percató de la dirección de su mirada. Tomo el disco y hablo. — ¿Lo quieres?, la hija de Hyuuga Hiashi necesita este disco—.

—¿C-como sa-sabe…?—.

— Te investigue—, respondió interrumpiendo la pregunta de Hinata. — ¿Quieres venganza? —

Y la ojiperla no pudo aguantar más. — Hai— su voz era firme y sin temor— quiero ver a Orochimaru pagar todos sus crimines, especialmente el de mi familia. — Una lágrima cayo en su mejilla que pasó desapercibida por ella, sin embargo el moreno vio caer esa lágrima.

Se recordó a si mismo hace años, cuando sus sentimientos eran mucho más fuertes que él; cuando era débil y todos pasaban por encima de él. Tuvo que aprender a tomar el control de su mente, para poder hacerse fuerte y pisotear a los que lo pisotearon alguna vez. Pocas personas permanecieron con él y se convirtieron en sus aliados. Era hora de expandir un poco más ese círculo.

— Te propongo un trato Hyuuga. — Si te unes a mí, te prometo que veras caer a ese bastardo. —

Era un trato tentador ¿Qué tenía que pensar?

— _Orochimaru es un difícil enemigo, es mejor aliarse si entrara a esta guerra.__ — _

Las palabras del oficial que la había visitado esta mañana llegaron a su mente. Tenía la esperanza de ver a ese oficial del lado del Uchiha.

— ¿A c-cambio de qué? —. Sasuke la arrincono entre él y el escritorio.

— A cambio de que te conviertas en mi juguete personal. — Encontró la oportunidad y no la dejaría ir, solo hasta que se aburriera de ella.

Su mano fue hasta la pequeña cintura de la ojiperla que se ceñía con ese vestido que traía puesto, noto el escote de la espalda y aprovecho para pasar su mano sobre aquella piel nívea que quedaba expuesta a su antojo. El dedo índice subía siguiendo el camino de la columna de la chica, eso provoco que Hinata mirara al Uchiha. Le daba un traro y ella estaría a su lado, si daba una negativa se quedaría sin ver la caída del hombre que destruyo a su familia. Quería decir que no, que tan solo pensar en ser un juguete sexual le daba náuseas y asco, no se sentía dispuesta… pero, en su interior le obligaba a quedarse y cumplir con esto. No había ninguna deuda que lo amarra a él, una vez que el objetivo del trato se cumpliera seria libre ¿verdad?

Se acercó varios centímetros cortando la poca distancia que había entre ambos, sus manos de porcelana acariciaron los delgados labios que tenía frente a ella. No se había percatado de la altura del Uchiha, aun con las zapatillas tenía que mirar hacia arriba. Dejo que sus dedos se movieran, manipulando los labios que permanecieron inmóviles; mirando detenidamente los poros de su piel, era tan blanco como ella y una oscura melena, mucho más oscura que la de ella. Podían pasar como hermanos, la diferencia entre ellos eran sus ojos. Sus dedos se movieron hasta la mandíbula, deslizándose por el cuello. Donde permanecieron para aferrarse a él.

Sintió la fría superficie donde se sentó y solo escucho más cosas caer al suelo, sus piernas estaban abiertas, acunando al Uchiha que volvía a acortar la distancia entre ellos.

Sentía su aliento y el aspiraba su aroma. Su mano fue hasta la nuca del Uchiha y el hizo lo mismo, atrayéndola para estampar sus labios sobre los suyos. El sabor de sus labios le era diferente, eran dulces; le agradaba el sabor. Él nunca fue predilecto a los alimentos dulces, pero eso no se comparaba con los castos labios que estaba atacando en estos momentos. La imagen previsualizada en su mente de tenerla gritando debajo, encima, de un lado o en cualquier posición, pero gritando su nombre, rogando por más le hacía sentir más excitado.

Ser besada por el Uchiha la hacía sentir extraña y aun así era una sensación agradable, decidió dejarse llevar para afrontar sus futuras consecuencias. El moreno dejo de besarla y se quitó el saco que traía puesto, Hinata volvió a acercarse y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Sasuke. Sus dedos se acercaron al primer botón, logro abrirlo pero con mucha dificultad cuando intento con el segundo botón sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Las manos de Sasuke la ayudaron con los siguientes botones y ella al fin pudo tocar su piel

Sasuke era delgado y su cuerpo no era del todo marcado, pero se podían apreciar las definiciones de su abdomen, Hinata recorrió de abajo hacia arriba deteniéndose en los hombros llevándose consigo la camisa del azabache.

Sasuke no se quedó atrás, tomo el vestido y deslizo las mangas del vestido, logrando que estas cayeran y dejaran expuesta a la Hyuuga. Agradeció volver a ver a la ojiperla sin su sujetador, esta vez el cabello cubría sus senos pero la imagen de ellos seguía intacta en su mente. Su mano quito el cabello que estorbaba y acaricio sus senos, su pulgar jugaba con su pezón; el cual correspondía poniéndose duro. Hinata se tragó el suspiro que iba a emerger. No quería caer rápidamente o perdería el control, mordió su labio a causa de que Sasuke pellizcaba sus senos; trato de detenerlo pero el Uchiha se inclinó y comenzó a pasar su lengua sobre sus senos.

Sentir la lengua del moreno dejando un rastro húmedo provoco una especie de electricidad en su interior y un cosquilleo en su parte baja, quiso cerrar sus piernas y había olvidado que el Uchiha estaba entre ellas y alzo su mirada sin separarse de ella. Sintió como el Uchiha la mordía, soltó un pequeño quejido y vio un brillo en los ojos del Uchiha, el disfrutaba los pequeños espasmos que estaba provocando en ella.

Su mano libre fue hacia las piernas de Hinata, noto la suavidad de ellas y continúo hasta llegar a un límite especial. Sasuke se separó y decidió a atacar el delgado cuello de la ojiperla, las manos de Sasuke eran frías y ásperas pero era algo inquietante y agradable para Hinata. Mordía su cuello y ella solo pudo acariciar su espalda y sentir que tan ancha era.

— N-no—. Trato de zafarse al sentir como los dedos del Uchiha habían dejado sus piernas para jugar con su clítoris atreves de la tela.

— Shh—, la callo. — Ahora eres mi juguete… y yo quiero jugar. —

Al sentirla húmeda el Uchiha movió a un lado la ropa interior de su juguete e introdujo un dedo, la miro un segundo y observo un momento su rostro. Sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas coloreadas e un rojo intenso y esos labios abiertos, tentándolo. Introdujo un segundo dedo a su cavidad y comenzó a moverlos más rápido.

Hinata se aferraba a los hombros de Sasuke y marcaba sus uñas en él.

— ¿Quieres que pare? — el Uchiha susurro cerca de ella y la velocidad de sus dedos aumentaba, hacían sentirle una explosión de calor a la Hyuuga dentro de ella. Como pudo, el Uchiha doblo un poco ambos dedos tocando una parte sensible de la ojiperla que la hizo gemir.

Esa es lo que quería escuchar Sasuke, sus gemidos. Paro y saco los dedos de su cavidad. Hinata abrió sus ojos cuando se sintió por un momento vacía, se acomodó para ver al Uchiha aun frente de ella.

— Estas toda húmeda—. Mostro sus dedo empapados y los acerco a los dulces labios de la chica. Ella se rehusó, pero llego un momento en el que acepto y abrió su boca.

Los dedos del Uchiha salieron se su boca y termino recostada en el escritorio, su respiración era rápida y aun se sentía caliente y nada satisfecha. Su vista se nublaba y se percató de la tela que era desechada por el Uchiha y un sonido metálico. Sintió el peso del moreno, sus manos levantaron sus piernas y las coloco a sus costados, suspiro. Sasuke tenía su miembro en su entrada y la hacía ansiar por él, sus manos se aferraron al vestido que seguía en su abdomen; el Uchiha entró de lleno y la ojiperla grito su nombre y llevo sus manos a su boca. Comenzó a moverse sin considerar su velocidad, con tal de escuchar su nombre de nuevo iría hasta el límite, estaba húmeda y completamente apretada se estaba conteniendo para no correrse en el instante que había entrado. Esta era la segunda vez que tomaba a esta mujer, nunca había una segunda vez con las mujeres; no se escucharía a si mismos solo por esta ocasión.

Aumento la velocidad y puso las piernas de la chica sobre sus hombros y tomarla de la cintura para tener un mejor agarre. Sentía todo su cuerpo caliente a causa del esfuerzo, salió de lleno de la Hyuuga y entro completamente; hizo repetidamente el movimiento solo para ver como la ojiperla mordía sus labios. Salió de nuevo pero esta vez el Uchiha tomo el brazo e Hinata y la jalo hacia él, se sentó en la silla y ella se quedó de pie, sin saber que hacer.

Su mirada era lujuriosa y Hinata se sintió cohibida, al pararse el vestido se había deslizado hasta caer al suelo, se encontraba completamente desnuda frente al Uchiha. Justo cuando pensaba cubrirse fue jalada de nuevo, su cabello cayó sobre su rostro, estaba encima el Uchiha. Ambos sobre una silla.

Su cuerpo tembló, no supo si fue por sus nervios o por las ansias de tenerlo dentro de nuevo. Ella ya no era capaz de controlar su cuerpo, se alzó un poco para acomodarse mejor y sintió las ásperas manos del Uchiha, estaban frías a su tacto, la guio de un modo gentil y la acerco lo bastante cerca de su miembro erecto. Sin pensarlo ella lo tomo y lo introdujo en su cavidad.

El Uchiha la ayudo a moverse y ella solo pudo sostenerse, sus alientos se mezclaban cuando habían vuelto a besarse, ella ahogaba sus gemidos y él se resistía a correrse en ese momento. El sonido de la música dejaba de escucharse para ellos y los únicos sonidos eran los choques de sus caderas, Hinata se alejó un poco y sintió una punzada en su vientre seguida de un calor inmenso que iba desapareciendo, se había corrido y el Uchiha estaba complacido. El Uchiha paro y la levanto de nuevo, colocándola de cuatro mientras ella se sostenía del escritorio.

Entro de lleno y salió lentamente de ella, amaso su trasero para volver a entrar y seguir penetrándola varias veces. Noto que sus piernas temblaban y la sostuvo sin detenerse, casi llegaba al climax y decidió darle las últimas estocadas que llenaron su interior, salió de ella y se corrió, llenando su trasero del líquido blanquecino.

.

.

.

Una vez vestidos Hinata pensaba marcharse y regresarle el vestido al día siguiente, vio como el Uchiha se abrochaba la camisa y dejaba 2 botones libres. Busco el saco y noto la pálida mano entregándole el saco, Sasuke giro a Hinata y acomodo la parte trasera del edificio. Que fuera su juguete la hacía de su propiedad y el solo podría disfrutar de los placeres que esta mujer podría darle. Ella le agradeció en un susurro y una vez dispuesta a irse la detuvo.

— Aun no terminamos de jugar— Y ambos salieron de la oficina.

* * *

**N/A:** Por fin pude actualizar :D Espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo, el mas largo que he hecho en toda mi vida XD

Ya casi termino el capitulo final de Tentados, solo se me ha dificultado llegar al punto al que debía llegar, solo llevo la mitad, espero lograr un largo como este, solo tengan paciencia.

Nos leemos!

¡Saludos! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto**  
G**enero: Romance | Misterio

**R**ating: M

**Love in air**

Autor: Diminishing quarter/Moon letters

* * *

**Si ven esta historia que no sea en FanFiction avísenme.**

**NO AL PLAGIO.**

* * *

Giro sobre su silla, la pantalla que tenía enfrente continuaba en blanco. Shino le había encargado un pequeño reportaje hace un par de días, pero no se sentía con la capacidad de lograrlo; pero con la ayuda de Kiba pudo hacerlo. Ahora solo quedaba hacer una pequeña reseña la cual, seguía en blanco. Suspiro, tenía horas pesando en que escribir, sus manos iban ala teclado pero no podía escribir. Puso su mano sobre su mentón y comenzó a jugar con el bolígrafo que tenía en la otra mano.

Tarareo una pequeña canción y soltó el bolígrafo, se levantó y fue a buscar un poco de agua. Tal vez así podría escribir la reseña que le habían pedido, cuando había regresado vio a Kiba en su lugar escribiendo, la pantalla se llenaba rápidamente de texto; el castaño giro le levanto el dedo pulgar. El chico la ayudaba a terminar su trabajo, solo checaría la ortografía antes de entregarla.

— A-arigato Kiba-kun— era un trabajo en equipo lo que hacían se apoyaban mutuamente.

La ojiperla se seto en el asiento el castaño y espero a que el terminara y así pudiera revisar el escrito, una vez revisado fue entregado a Shino que lo aprobó completamente. Cerca de su hora de salida su jefe se acercó a ambos compañeros.

— Tengo un trabajo para ustedes—. Les entrego un folder lleno de papeles. — Mañana por la noche habrá una subasta para obre de caridad, el lugar de beneficencia… la casa hogar Hebi. Muchos políticos como empresarios estarán ahí. —

— ¿Quieres que tomemos fotos de como fingen ser buenas personas? — Kiba bufo y se cruzó de brazos, odiaba ser la prensa hipócrita, a él le gusta decir la verdad de la gente, sin importar si había consecuencias en su contra.

— Lo que quiero es que se infiltren como servicio, tomaran fotos detrás de bambalinas. Somos prensa, no reportaje barato Kiba. ¿Lo harán? —.

Hinata no tenía mucho que pensar, solo haber escuchado que la casa hogar Hebi era la afortunada en recibir oraciones su mente pensó rápidamente. Ahí estaría ese hombre, si lograban una toma de él, su imperio se vendría abajo. Sería una gran ayuda que aportaría para el Uchiha. El hombre con quien había hecho un trato.

— ¡Claro que sí! —. Grito kiba— Es lo que hemos esperado Hinata y yo ¿cierto? —

— ¡Hai! —.

— Bien, tengan cuidado. —.

Habían terminado y cada quien tomo su camino, mañana se reuniría temprano con Kiba para llevar a cabo el reportaje. Aún era temprano, por lo que decidió ir a hacer una rápida visita, paso por una florería bastante recurrida por la ciudad. Escogio 3 ramos de flores de diferentes tamaños y colores.

— ¿Hinata? —. Escucho su nombre más sin embargo la voz no le era conocida. Al girar noto a una hermosa rubia que usaba un vestido purpura que le favorecía del todo en su cuerpo. Ya la recordaba era la chica que acompañaba al Uchiha en aquella ocasión. — ¿no me recuerdas? — sonrió. — seguramente no, soy Ino Yamanaka. Nos conocimos hace un mes. —

— Ino-san— La Hyuuga le saludo. — H-ha pasado t-tiempo. —

— ¿Comprando flores— La rubia pregunto y la morena asintió. — ¿Son hermosas verdad? Ven, vamos. —, Ino la tomo del brazo y la llevo a la salida.

— D-demo no h-he pagado—. Tartamudeo—, creerán que e-estoy robando. —

— Para nada Hinata, soy dueña de esta tienda. Sígueme. —

Ino logro que Hinata subiera a su auto y se sorprendió al saber que la Hyuuga se dirigía al cementerios, aun así decidió acompañarla. No le importo ensuciar sus zapatillas con la húmeda tierra, era la persona con más glamur en todo el lugar. Noto la sonrisa de la ojiperla cuando ella se había doblado un pie, no se molestó; le agrado ver aquella pequeña sonrisa de la chica. Ella era muy diferente a su persona, desarreglada y usaba ropa de tallas más grandes que la correcta.

Su cabello era largo y sedoso, pero no parecía que se lo arreglara a menudo y esos grandes anteojos que ocultaban la mitad de su rostro. Era algo muy distinto a lo que había visto esa vez que la conoció. Siguieron caminando hasta que la ojiperla se detuvo justo frente a tres lapidas, Hinata se incoó y deposito los ramos en cada lapida. Escucho decir algo mientras tocaba la lápida central.

**Hyuuga Hiashi**

La rubia se percató, era la familia de la chica.

Una vez que regresaron al auto fue cuando el silencio entre ellas se había roto. — Lo siento Hinata—.

— N-no se preocupe Ino-san— sonrió melancólicamente. Aún existía el dolor de haber perdido a su familia, de ellos tomaba la fuerza para seguir luchando, una pelea a la que iba dispuesta a ganar a toda costa. — Sobrevivo c-cada día—.

— Basta de decir mi nombre con honoríficos— Ino aparco el auto cerca de un parque. — Después de todo ya somos amigas— y ella sonrió.

* * *

.

Su teléfono celular sonaba sin parar hace una hora, era Neji quien trataba de comunicarse con ella. Normalmente se comunicaban por email gracias a que ambos se encontraban ocupados con sus trabajos, pero hoy había decidido llamarle. Hinata ignoro la llamada por tercera vez y decidió enviarle un mensaje de texto.

"_Nii-san estoy en medio del trabajo. Yo llamare cuando pueda, onegai."_

Guardo su móvil en una mochila que Kiba le había pasado, ahí tenían las cosas que usarían para esta noche. Ambos llevaban puestos el uniforme que los meseros les proporcionaros, en un callejón fuera de la cocina se colocaban un micrófono y una cámara. Hinata terminaba de ponerse la cámara en la abertura de la camisa y recogía su cabello para poder colocarse una peluca de color castaño.

Kiba ocultaba las marcas que tenía en sus mejillas y trataba de aparentar un mesero y no un vago sin oficio ni beneficio. El look usualmente del castaño eras esas marcas rojas en su cara, el arete que usaba en la oreja y un cabello totalmente rebelde, Hinata miro como el chico arreglaba su cabello y su apariencia cambiaba. Ella termino de acomodarse la peluca y acomodo su uniforme, la pequeña cámara fue a su bolsillo al igual que el Inuzuka.

— Tenemos todo, recuerda Hinata que nos estaremos comunicando y si algo sale mal esta es nuestra vía de escape—, la ojiperla asintió. — Entremos ¡Hagamos caer a esos bastardos! —

Una vez dentro tomaron una bandeja que les llenaron de bebidas y al cruzar la puerta notaron toda l gente de su alrededor, el salón era inmenso y había demasiadas mesas. Por lo menos cada mesero le correspondía atender 10 mesas como mínimo, se miraron y terminaron separándose. Moverse entre la gente y entre las mesas sosteniendo copas de champagne era un reto, ya que no podía derramar la bebida. Poco a poco iba entregando las copas y había gente que pedía más, por lo que tenía que regresar a la cocina y que rellenaran la bandeja.

Hubo varias personas que se portaban amablemente con ella y otros que exigían que fuera más rápida o más eficiente. Lejos de ella vio a su amigo, sufriendo lo mismo que ella. Pronto empezaría la subasta y es cuando tendrían un poco de tiempo para revisar los alrededores, después de un tiempo las luces del salón se habían atenuado y cerca de ahí había un escenario improvisado. La luz tomo ese lugar y de ahí apareció la persona protagonista de sus pensamientos.

Orochimaru sonreía a la gente y se posicionaba en el centro del escenario, en un momento sintió su corazón latir por temor. Él la había mirado, como si supiera realmente quien fuera; retrocedió varios pasos. Se sentía lista para enfrentarlo, pero se dio cuenta que no.

Sus piernas estaban temblando y su respiración le estaba fallando, siguió retrocediendo. Aun la miraba, eso no era bueno. Necesitaba la salida ahora mismo.

Cuando retrocedía sin darse cuenta choco con un invitado, inmediatamente giro e hizo una reverencia. — ¡Gomenasai! — Al mirar hacia arriba no imagino lo que vería.

El invitado con que había chocado era Uchiha Sasuke, además de sorprenderse su rosto se tornó rojo y salió huyendo de ahí corriendo directamente a la cocina.

….

* * *

Miro correr a la mesera que había chocado con él, por suerte su traje no se había manchado. Aunque esa muchacha le recordaba a la desordenada Hyuuga, su mente se remoto hace más de un mes; el día que habían sellado el trato. La había poseído más de una vez ese día en su oficina, a pesar de no haberla buscado en el transcurso de un mes no es porque fuera que la deseara, últimamente su trabajo le exigía más tiempo.

Pero cuando lograra verla, y esperaba que pronto, no se detendría para nada. Ese cuerpo había pasado a ser suyo.

— Tiene buen trasero—, alguien coloco un brazo en el hombro del Uchiha. — Sasuke, si hubiera sido tú me follaría a esa mesera—. El chico acabo de tomar la copa, habitualmente era el primero en ponerse ebrio.

— No tienes clase Suigetsu—, el Uchiha quito el brazo de su hombro y regreso a su mesa.

— Esa es una de las tantas diferencias que tienen— Una pelirroja había visto y escuchado lo que el peliblanco y el moren charlaban, acomodo sus anteojos y dejo que su cabello cayera sobre su espalda.

— Deja de ser tan empalagosa zanahoria, que ni volviendo a nacer Sasuke te daría por detrás—. El Hozuki tomo otra copa de un mesero que pasaba justo a un lado de él.

— Eres un bastardo—. No fue Karin quien lo insulto, Naruto se encontraba en la mesa. A pesar de ser siempre el individuo hiperactivo entre esa mesa, esta noche particularmente se le notaba serio.

Y la noche lo ameritaba. El y el Uchiha tenían enfrente al hombre que pudo haber matado a sus padres, el bastardo lucia feliz, alguien que conseguía lo que quería con los medios que fueran. El Uzumaki miro al Uchiha por unos segundos, notaba s rostro más expresivo que antes, notaba la furia que tenía a ese hombre, la sed de venganza que fluía por sus venas; y lo entendía. Entendía como su casi hermano se sentía.

También quería arrancarle la garganta en ese preciso momento, solo había una cosa distinta: la forma en como ambos querían hacer que Orochimaru pagara.

El rubio buscaba una forma legal, conseguir las pruebas y mandarlo a la cárcel, pero Sasuke… él había llegado al otro extremo. Se unió a la mafia. Estaba decidido a matarlo una vez que descubriera la verdad y por Suigetsu había descubierto que alguien más, una mujer que estaba dispuesta a hacer caer a Orochimaru se le había unido. Al enterarse de eso no sabía qué hacer, incluso Shikamaru le había confirmado ese rumor.

El Uchiha estaba cada vez peor, iba por un camino peligroso.

— No seas tan blando Naruto, es por eso que soy la mano derecha de Sasuke en sus otros negocios— Suigetsu comenzaba a hablar de mas, y Karin decidió llevarlo a las afueras a que se despejara un poco.

— Al menos yo tendré la conciencia limpia—. Murmuro el rubio. —Teme— el Uchiha lo miro. — ¿Orochimaru te veía a ti o a la mesera que salió huyendo? —.

El Uchiha no supo responder, en un principio creyó que el hombre lo miraba a él, pero si tenía la duda. Si Orochimaru miraba a la chica ¿Qué clase de relación había? Lo que se le ocurría es que ella fuera una huérfana de las que Orochimaru pudo haber abusado, solo esa idea pasaba por su cabeza. Miro a su amigo y negó con la cabeza, su mente estaba asegurándose a quien miraba Orochimaru.

,…

* * *

Tenía más de un mes de no verlo, de no buscarlo o que el la buscara, la subasta había comenzado, entonces Hinata pudo merodear por el edificio sin que nadie le pidiera una copa de vino u otra cosa. Se encontraba en el segundo piso y le era fácil identificar el cabello oscuro del Uchiha, le era imposible no hacerlo. Trato de evitarlo más de una ocasión desde que había chocado con él, corría con la suerte de que no la haya reconocido con una peluca barata y el poco maquillaje que se había puesto. Saco del bolsillo la cámara y encontró a un viejo político jugueteando con una mujer que podría ser su nieta. Capturo la escena antes de que ellos se encerraran en una habitación.

Siguió caminando y paso por un pasillo que dejaba contemplar la subasta en todo su esplendor. Los invitados estaban sentados mientras mostraban los objetos subastados y la gente comenzaba a mencionar ciertas cantidades de dinero para hacerse dueños de dichas cosas. Movió sus pies, tratando de buscar otra cosa. Ya casi era tiempo de que se reuniera con Kiba en la salida y salieran de ahí definitivamente, cerca de llegar al final del pasillo escucho una voz particular.

— Orochimaru-sama— Un chico de cabello grisáceo y grandes lentes hablo. — ¿Hay algún problema? —. Hinata se paralizo, se recargo en la pared.

— Creo haber visto una Hyuuga en el edificio—.

— ¿Una Hyuuga? Creí que mato a la última familia Hyuuga que radicaba en Japón—. El hombre se ajustó sus lentes.

Orochimaru negó. — No… la hija mayor de Hiashi sigue viva, búscala y tráemela. Estoy seguro que esta aquí. —.

Hinata no tuvo que quedarse a escuchar la conversación, escapar se había vuelto en su prioridad. Bajo cautelosamente y llego hasta la cocina sin que nadie la viera, Kiba ya se encontraba ahí esperándola; se quitaron las cámaras y micrófonos y Hinata le entrego la otra cámara, la cual venían las fotos del diputado. Entregaron el uniforme y pudieron salir a la calle sin temer a nada.

Hinata se sentía paranoica, podría jurar una mirada en su espalda.

— Sí que descubrimos a algunos bastardos ¿Cierto Hinata? —. Ella asintió y el castaño continúo sonriendo. — ¡Nos vemos Hinata! —.

El chico se despidió y cada quien siguió por su camino, cada paso que daba la Hyuuga se sentía incomoda, alguien la seguía; podía sentirlo. Miro hacia atrás… nada.

Tendría que tranquilizarse, siguió su camino hasta que realmente escucho unos pasos detrás de ella, se hacían más rápidos y se acercaban cada vez más a ella. Cuando trato de correr le fue imposible, ya que alguien la había sostenido por la cintura y colocaba un pañuelo con un líquido en él. Poco a poco todo se tornaba borroso hasta quedar en penumbras.

* * *

**N/A: ****Un capitulo mas de este fic ^^**

**Esta vez no hubo lemon, sera en el próximo capitulo, espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Saludos!**


End file.
